Naruto of the Gold Dust
by Vermiculus-umbra-chorus
Summary: What if Naruto was the son of another Yondaime? second fic. Naruto will be stronger, smarter, more serious, and will have a cool attitude.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and it came to me when my muse decided to hit me, complete with a rock salt shell and at two feet away. What if Naruto was the son of another Yondaime, this time the Yondaime Kazekage? This Naruto will be smarter, stronger, and more importantly will have a bloodline. He will, like his father, use gold dust. In this story Minato will be his uncle. He is the older brother of Garra, and the younger brother of Temari and Kankuro. He was born one year before Garra, and was living in Konoha with his uncle and aunt when the Kyuubi attacked. Sarutobi sealed it into Naruto while Kushina and Minato were tending to their daughter. When the Yondaime Kazekage hears this he requests that they train Naruto until he is strong enough to last in Suna. **

**This story may or may not be a harem, which will be decided by you the reader.**

**Disclaimer: *Sephiroth appears out of nowhere.* Vermiculus-umbra-chorus owns none of this except for Ocs and the plot.**

"**KAMI/OTHER DEITIES SPEAKING"  
**_**'KAMI/OTHER DEITIES THINKING'**_

"**Biju talking"**

'_**Biju thinking'**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Naruto of the Gold Dust**

**Chapter 1: Enter: Sabaku no Naruto**

It was a cold day in Konoha, rain was pouring, and everyone was wishing to stay home. The only ones out were the ones who had to go and attend the Academy. Walking alongside his cousin one Sabaku no Naruto was pondering what could happen today. His cousin, Namikaze Natsume, was hoping that she would be placed on a team with her cousin. The two were often confused for brother and sister, both of them with red hair; the only real difference was Naruto's sea foam green eyes and Natsume's violet eyes. Naruto was known throughout the village as the only user of Gold Dust besides his father, who made sure that Naruto had a decent amount even while in another village.

Natsume was wearing a black trench coat over a black t-shirt with a skeleton hand wrapped around a cross, black Anbu pants with white shinobi sandals around her feet, and reddish-orange fingerless gloves. She had a kunai holster on her right hip.

Naruto was wearing a dark brown trench coat over a light brown shirt with the Suna insignia over his heart and light brown shinobi pants with solid black Shinobi boots and white fingerless gloves. On his side he had a small gourd with seals on the inside holding his gold dust for most of his jutsu.

The two were walking to the Academy in the rain; both wondering what would happen when they got there. Naruto was remembering that lately Mizuki had been staring rather lecherously at Natsume, and it was pissing Naruto, and Kurama, off royally. Naruto had the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune sealed in him, he knew that; hell his little brother had Shukaku sealed into his gut, even had Jiraiya help with sealing. Naruto's mother still died in the incident, and his uncle Yashamaru was dead now as well, died when he fought against a rogue shinobi who wanted to kill the Shukaku host.

Natsume was worried about what Mizuki-sensei would do today; lately he had been helping her whenever he could, even when Naruto expressly told him to back off. The thought made her wonder, would she get on a team with her cousin; would she be separated from the only male who actually treated her like a girl, and not like a precious vase that would crack with the slightest touch. _'I hope Mizuki-sensei can keep his eyes off of me today. That teme thinks he is so smooth, ugh, he makes me sick.' _

At the Academy…..

When the two walked into the room they noticed the only other person there was Uchiha "Sasuke," who was actually Uchiha Suki. The two waved to their friend, who waved back before resuming her "brooding" pose for when the clueless people of the village saw "him." The entire village was so sure that "he" was going to "avenge" "his" clan. Like hell she would avenge those stuck up bastards and their complicated bullshit. Suki had long ago agreed that Itachi was a hero, even if no one else believed it. At least she had her friends Naruto and Natsume. She blushed at the thought of Naruto, he was always so quiet and smart and strong and awesome and…. Damn, now she was starting to sound like a fangirl. The only fangirl bit of her was the fact that her clan insignia was a fan. She was a strong and proud kunoichi and she would be damned before she acted like a damn fangirl.

As everyone started to fill up the classroom Mizuki walked into class with the swag of a wannabe (you know the walk.) He took one look around before his eyes settled on the 'gem' of his career, Namikaze Natsume. He was desperate to finally capture her for his master; he was hoping his master would allow him to have first dibs on her. He chuckled lecherously before he felt a terrifying KI. Looking around he noticed that Naruto had saw and heard him. _'So what if he is the son of the Kazekage and nephew of the Hokage, he can't beat a chunin. I'm just that much better than he is.' _Mizuki then felt extremely cold and turned around to see nothing, but when he looked up he saw that the roof was covered in gold dust. _'How the hell did all of that gold dust get there, I didn't see it traveling up. Kid must think that a little dust is enough to scare me. Pathetic little brat, I'll kill him first, might even get a bonus from the boss man.' _Mizuki then saw a sight that scared him shitless; he saw the aura of the fox surrounding Naruto in an obvious sign of back off. Mizuki then sat down at the desk and noticed that no one else seemed to be affected by the intense and evil aura. Just as he was about to do something about Naruto, Iruka walked in and everyone shut up to wait for the last two members of class.

The sound of running reached the ears of everyone in the class, leading to all the guys, Natsume, and Suki to activate a seal that Naruto made. When the two reached the room and started to screech about who got to sit next to "Sasuke" everyone with the seal just looked at the two and collectively asked "Hm, did you say something?" When the two just looked at "Sasuke" they noticed that "he" (I'm just going to start saying she and Suki.) looked a bit more feminine than before, but before they could voice their thoughts Iruka shouted for the two to shut up and sit down before he automatically failed them.

"Alright, since everyone's finally here, we're gonna begin the genin exams." Iruka said before he started handing out test papers.

When Naruto looked at his paper he noticed an advanced Genjutsu over it. With a chakra pulse strong enough to almost break the Genjutsu hiding Jiraiya on the ceiling he removed the Genjutsu to see the real test. "Iruka-sensei, if you thought that was funny then I'm severely disappointed in you. Mizuki-sensei, if it was you, then pray that you're not the one who gets to handle me in the taijutsu part." Naruto then looked up at Jiraiya and grinned evilly. He then pointed at him discreetly and caused him to fall by covering him with gold dust and increasing the weight of it. He finished the test and handed it to Iruka before walking outside, quickly followed by Natsume and Suki. When he got out they all sat down and started to talk about how they would make the best team, since they had been together since they could walk and talk. When everyone else came out they all stood up and walked over to the taijutsu ring.

"Alright, everyone actually did great on the written portion. Unfortunately for those who wanted that to be a major portion of your exam, it is actually only worth about five-percent of your exam. Now the first two people I want to see in the ring are Mizuki and Namikaze Natsume." Iruka droned out, before he noticed Naruto's almost deadly glare at Mizuki.

Mizuki was going to enjoy this. He started off by rushing at her as soon as the fight started, intending on grabbing her and putting her into one his various "Submission" holds. When he first reached her she punched him right in the cheek and caused him to go flying back a little. When he got back to his feet he rushed at her and slipped into her defense and grabbed her arm before turning as he grabbed her chest and threw her, only for her to reverse it and roundhouse kick him out of the ring before he even realized what happened, when Mizuki got up he was looking into the pissed of eyes of Naruto and Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Alright, now Sasuke and I are going to step into the ring." Iruka said before he stepped into the ring opposite Suki. She won within two minutes by tricking Iruka into getting close to her before she turned and kicked him out. "Great, now Sabaku no Naruto and Mizuki."

Mizuki was shitting bricks at this point in time. When he stepped into the rings he noticed that the ring was covered in gold dust, before he could even try and back up Naruto was in front of him with a fist ready. Mizuki ate the punch and several more as Naruto used the entire five minute limit to mercilessly beat the chunin. When he finished Mizuki looked like a pile of clothes and blood. Naruto then used some of his limited medical ninjutsu to heal the lecherous man.

As Iruka went through the list everyone did average, except for Sakura. Sakura surprised everyone by beating Mizuki even worse than Naruto did when he grabbed her chest on accident. When the fight was over Sakura stared down at the sad excuse for a shinobi and warned him that if he ever touched her like that again, she would personally send him to hell. When everyone asked her what changed she looked at everyone and gave them the bird before she did the tiger handsign. "Kai!" when the smoke cleared they saw that Sakura had longer hair, a fuller chest, actual muscles, and even had fingerless gloves. "I decided about four years ago, when I learned a secret about someone, that I would hide my true strength from everyone. This is the result of my training." She then noticed all the guys looking at her while drooling, even Jiraiya. Jiraiya quickly stopped however when a fist made of earth fell on his head and sent him crashing to the ground.

Naruto then retreated into his mindscape while he had the chance. _'So, Kurama, you think that you could finally start teaching me about how to control sand like Shukaku did for my otouto?'_

'_**Sure kit, how about tonight during training at home? I'm also gonna tell you a little bit more about your favorite bloodline, the Jiton that made your ancestry so powerful. With this you can control your gold dust, iron sand, quicksilver from Iwa, and even use it to guarantee you will hit a target by controlling your shuriken, kunai, and senbon. I will even allow you to gain access to three bloodlines that you normally wouldn't be able to use, such as Shakuton (scorch release), Enton (blaze release), and, to an extent, Bakuton (explosive release). Most of these you would probably need a very strong fire element; well that's why I'm in here. I'm your personal little furnace for flames. Now I am not about to hand all these over to you, you're just a tad bit too volatile to learn these techniques. Anyway your Jiton is very powerful; most can only control one aspect of it. Your unique ability to use it for more than one purpose means that not many will be able to fight you in a straight up fight. Now I'm going to go to sleep and you will continue to kick ass and take names.'**_

Naruto sighed, and then saw the transformed Sakura. _'Damn.' _He then sighed as he once again hit Jiraiya over the head with a bit of his gold dust this time. He then sighs as Iruka leads the students to the throwing range. When they get there they notice that someone was there already and everyone grinned when they saw that they were being watched by the Hokage.

"Oh, Yondaime-sama, I didn't know you would be here today." Iruka exclaimed upon seeing the legendary shinobi.

"Relax, I decided it was high time I saw the villages up and coming new genin. Don't let my presence change your attitudes, just act normal." Minato said as he watched everyone's reactions. "Also, where is Jiraiya?"

"Covered in gold dust for being a pervert." Naruto replied. "I thought he could use the time it would take him to get it off to cool him down." He then shrugs while Minato sweatdrops at the nonchalant attitude towards the legendary pervert.

"Well, I suppose I should have seen that on coming from a few miles away. Well why don't you start for us Naruto?" Minato calls out for everyone to hear.

"Fine, I guess I will." Naruto sighs as he walks up to the line and grabs some of his own kunai; the difference between normal and his special kunai was that his kunai were made of a heavier metal than everyone else's. When he threw his kunai, he used his Jiton to control where they went, easily scoring perfect bull's eyes. He then used his Jiton to bring his kunai back to him. "How'd I do?"

Iruka marked down his score. "Perfect 10 out of 10. Would you please tell us why you used non-regulation kunai and how you made them return to you?"

"Jiton is my personal Kekkai Genkai; I use kunai with heavier metals so that I can pick up a charge with them easier. I merely used my ability to draw them in to return them to me." Naruto explained to the shock of everyone there. "How did you think I controlled my gold dust?"

"Well, I always just thought it was the fox." Everyone but Minato said. "Hokage-sama, did you know about it?"

"Yeah, it is a bloodline on his father's side." Minato replied, already prepared for the bomb he was about to drop.

"Who is his father, if I may ask?" Iruka asked Minato.

"The Yondaime…. Kazekage." He said to the shock of every single person there who didn't know.

"Dammit, did you have to tell my entire class!? I really didn't want anyone else to know." Naruto exclaimed, breaking his cool exterior for a brief moment. Everyone was looking at him and Natsume.

"So, why does he always come to school with Natsume?" Hinata asks him.

"He is also my nephew; my sister was married to the Kazekage. So he is technically the son and nephew of two of the strongest Yondaime Kages. He also has the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune sealed in him, so he pretty much is both politically and physically untouchable by most. He, however much he wants to deny it, is also the only one who has the ability to use the Hiraishin as well as I can." Minato stated, shocking even Naruto with the last one.

"I thought you were going to teach me the Hiraishin?" Natsume said, sounding disappointed and sad.

"Wouldn't you like to have some help from your cousin while I'm teaching both of you? That is why I am here, to see who will be my personal students. As of tomorrow, Tsunade will be the Hokage. I will be taking on another team this time." Minato revealed, pretty much causing everyone to pass out in surprise.

**Two hours later at the target range….**

Naruto woke up feeling a weight on his chest and a sudden desire to kill Jiraiya. When he looked down he saw Natsume curled up on his chest with Jiraiya writing something in his notebook. Naruto sighed and nudged his cousin who woke up and looked at him funnily. "Why are you in my bed?" Naruto looked up at her and pointed behind her to Jiraiya, who was too busy writing to run from the evil aura heading right towards him. When he finally looked up he noticed that Natsume was only a few feet away from him with the notebook in her hand and a rasengan in the other, she then added her fire element to the rasengan and torched the book. "Never, ever, ever, **EVER**, write about me in your porn." She then gave a small smile with an evil aura surrounding her, "Got that Jiraiya-sama?" he quickly nodded and told them that they were all passed and handed them their headbands. Natsume quickly put hers on around her head. Naruto put his on his upper arm and then brought out a book to read while he waited for Natsume to calm down from her happy dance. He pulled out the book…. Death and Chaos: A Personal Account of Ones Struggle by: Hiroshi Taggala. (The only time him or any of my other Ocs will be mentioned is this story is in books or movies. If they show up they won't have any major roles.) After thirty minutes Natsume calmed down and decided that the first thing they were going to do was go get ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen. When they got there the first thing Natsume did was sit in her special seat, with Naruto a step behind her. When Teuchi came out and saw them both he yelled for Ayame. When Ayame came out from the back she had two bowls of ramen which she sat down In front of the two. "I always have a bowl ready after the Academy lets out just for you two." Teuchi said to his two favorite customers.

"Well, that won't be necessary anymore. We finally graduated today. We are finally genin of the strongest village in the Elemental Nations!" Natsume shouted out after she devoured her bowl in less than a minute.

"Manners please." Naruto muttered as he slowly ate his ramen, he really was protective of his ramen and hated when she got excited like that. It was usually around this point when she would try to steal his ramen. Just as predicted she tried to slip it away, only for a hand of gold dust to grab her arm. "You're not stealing my ramen this time cuz." He finished his bowl and paid for both bowls, before walking out and heading towards the sandiest place in the village. As he was heading towards his personal training ground he saw that someone had entered the Forest of Death. _'Idiot. No one except for Anko and me can make it through the forest with those giant damn spiders in there. That reminds me, Anko and I need to go and clear the ones in the section that will be used for the chunin exams next week.' _Naruto then hears a scream that sounded oddly like Mizuki coming from the woods. (I remember someone's story mentioning Naruto using the spiders as a training method and thought it would fit. So if you are the one, I'm sorry for not getting permission first.) He then continued to walk down the road, pondering what would happen when he eventually got to see his older sister and brother, as well as his little brother. He had been getting letters from his father telling him that Shukaku had been rather maddening towards Garra, barely ever letting him sleep for fear of the nightmares. He and Kurama would be having a conversation with Shukaku after they met Garra.

Naruto was almost home when he heard a sound he hated more than anything in the world; the sound of a fangirl exclaiming her undying love for whatever unfortunate shinobi she believed loved her. He then saw that it was Ino and she was screaming out how much she loves her "Sasuke-kun" and it was pissing Naruto off. He walked up and looked at her, "Shut up Ino, the person who lives here actually trains and would probably prefer it if you left." Naruto saw the look on Ino's face and cringed a little. "Listen, if you truly love someone, don't just say it; show it. Find someone who can love you as much as you love them, not just whoever you think looks cool. Look at it this way, if you chase after someone who doesn't feel the same, then when they find the one they love and it ain't you, you will be depressed." Naruto then walked away as Ino thought carefully about what he said.

Naruto got home and noticed that everyone was already asleep. He sighed and walked up to his room, completely ignoring the nagging feeling that something interesting was gonna happen when he got there. As he stepped into his room he noticed that his window was slightly open, however he remembered closing it that morning. _'What the hell? The only people who would go through my window are….. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Anko. Jiraiya wouldn't even try it this soon after an ass-kicking, Kakashi isn't stupid enough to come in this way, and that means Anko was either here earlier or is still here.' _"Anko, are you still here?"

Out of one of the shadowy corners Anko comes out with her trademark smirk. "So, you figured that it was me? What took you so long to get home today; did you meet a kunoichi who wanted to see your sword?" She grinned as Naruto slightly blushed, before his usual cold expression showed back up. "Since you have a week before you meet your teammates; you and I are gonna clear some of the spiders from the chunin exams area." She then noticed that he was looking a little depressed, she then remembered that since the Chunin Exams would involve Suna he would probably see his father and siblings for the first time in a long time.

Naruto sighed and leaned into the hug he was receiving from the purple-haired kunoichi that he had befriended. She had found him training in the Forest of Death one day and was wondering what he was thinking.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was walking through the forest and pissing off every giant spider he came across, even the really big ones that the ANBU usually avoided. He quickly found himself surrounded, but before he could be swarmed he was covered in an armor made of his gold dust. Quickly utilizing the moment he had gained he used the gold dust to cover all the spiders near him and crush them under the weight of the heavy metal. Anko was watching from up above, wondering if maybe she should get some ANBU here before the really big spiders found their way to the redhead. When she turned to leave she saw that one was almost there, not thinking her plan completely through she started to throw as many fire style techniques at the arachnid as possible. The spider shrugged them off until a cry of "__**Sakin no Kushizashi no Kei!**__" the spider was suddenly impaled by multiple spikes of gold dust. So thus beginning the destruction of the spider's reign of terror over The Forest of Death._

_**Flashback over**_

As Naruto started to yawn he walked over to his bed and lay down, within a few moments Anko came and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her as the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

**This is the first chapter of my second story. So far the only garaunteed pairing is Naruto/Anko, any others will be decided by you the reader.**

**Flames will be used to heat up my ramen.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have decided to do a harem, but the characters in it are already decided. Anko, Suki, Mei, and an OC named Reiko. **

**For Doom Marine 54: **╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

**For those who would be offended with replies like this one here, it was just so fucking stupid to insinuate that Naruto would be the same as canon. I want to make it very clear right here and now, Naruto is in all cases except name and randomness an OC. His skills are different, stronger, and more numerous. Or, for those who might have read my other story, have you come to realize that I prefer Naruto to be stronger and smarter? If you have a problem with the way I'm doing it and you have an account, then by all means write your own version. Just don't expect me to go easy with my critique of **_**your **_**writing.**

**For those who might be disturbed by this rant, well I usually don't rant, and when I do this is the usual result: mass chaos and disaster. So if the rant above has caused you to lose interest in the story I understand.**

**Disclaimer: *Master-Chief drops from orbit* Vermiculus-umbra-chorus owns none of this except for Ocs and the plot.**

"**KAMI/OTHER DEITIES SPEAKING"  
**_**'KAMI/OTHER DEITIES THINKING'**_

"**Biju talking"**

'_**Biju thinking'**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Naruto of the Gold Dust**

**Chapter 2: Teams, Love, and Councils**

**Previously….**

_As Naruto started to yawn he walked over to his bed and lay down, within a few moments Anko came and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her as the two slowly drifted off to sleep._

**And now….**

When Naruto woke up he noticed that it was still early and that Anko hadn't got up yet. He shrugged as he held on to her and closed his eyes, before opening them when he heard a rather distinct giggling. "Jiraiya; you and I both know I'm going to kill you if this appears in your damn book. If I ever show up, and you don't tell me I will not only castrate you, but also rob you blind. Now get out of my room before I shove a spike of gold dust up your ass." When the scurrying of feet as Jiraiya ran out faded Naruto looked down and saw that Anko was shivering, her curse mark slightly pulsing. Whenever he saw that mark he wanted to hunt down Orochimaru and show him what it meant to piss off a member of the Sabaku family. He and Kurama were actually trying to find a way to remove the mark, but unless Naruto wanted to use his youki to replace the mark he was going to have study fuinjutsu more. Orochimaru happened to have run away as soon as he was found out; he actually almost failed, but threw Anko into the way of Minato's kunai and almost caused her to die. Naruto's father was there however and used his gold dust to grab her before she could be stabbed by the famous kunai. But that was sixteen years ago and now Naruto was going to make sure that if Orochimaru ever showed his face again he would get a special gift from Sasori, who had kept in contact with the Kazekage and informed him about the group Akatsuki. Sasori even sent Naruto some Iron Sand and a scroll about techniques to use along with it, Naruto's control over the Iron Sand was not as good as his control over gold dust, but he attributed it to the fact that the Iron Sand was even heavier than his gold dust.

Anko stirred and slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them as she remembered her dream. "Naru-kun, I had _**that **_dream again. I hate that dream, even more than I hate that man himself." She was talking about the dream of when Orochimaru gave her the curse mark and then threw her at the hokage to save his own pedophile ass. Naruto hated that dream as well, even more than Anko did. "I personally hope I can be the one to kill him, but if it's you then would be just as happy." She then snuggled up to Naruto some more before she sighed, "I guess I should leave now, if Hokage-sama or Kushina-sama came in they would accuse me of doing perverted things with you." As she was getting up Naruto suddenly pulled her back into the bed and held her.

"You don't have to leave. Besides Jiraiya knows, so Minato-oji-san and Kushina-oba-san probably already know. If they have a problem with you then they have a problem with me. I have already made it clear that I would support you, and if it means going against oji-san and oba-san, then fuck them." He states with authority surprising Anko and Natsume, who was about to knock on his door. She then started knocking on his door, which he used his Jiton to turn the knob from the bed. "Yes Natsume, is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, could you help with my training? Anko-san is also invited so she can quit trying to hide. I mean, I see her whenever she sneaks in anyway." She then smirks as Anko appears in the corner of the room. "So, have you used the silencing seals that are all around the compound yet?"

Anko suddenly had a predatory gaze as she heard that. "Silencing seals you say? Why I didn't even know that they were allowed in the rooms of minors." She then smirked when she saw that Naruto's eye was twitching. He obviously had forgotten about them as well. Natsume suddenly shrieked when she felt something grab her leg, looking down to see a mound of gold dust around her feet. She then looked up at Anko's smirk.

"Anko-san, why are you smirking like that? Why are you closing the door? Why are you activating the silencing seals? Where the hell did that snake come from?" These were the sounds being muffled by the seals in Naruto's room.

A few hours later…

As Naruto, Natsume, and Anko walked into the kitchen they noticed that Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and the recently returned Tsunade were all sitting down and turn as one to look up at the three.

"About time he admitted he was seeing her," was all that Kushina had to say.

"Thought I would have to scare him into admitting it," Minato said.

"I win the bet, and it was all because you guys didn't think he was gonna tell ya." Tsunade said as Jiraiya handed over his notebook and watched as she burned it.

"Notebook-chan!" Jiraiya cried as his notebook burned. "You will be avenged."

Naruto suddenly started twitching before a fist made of gold dust slammed Jiraiya into the ground. "That was for breaking into my room. Next time I'm using my gift from Sasori-onii-san." He then sat down next Tsunade with Anko on his other side. "So, Tsunade-san, what brings you to our breakfast table, especially with the pervert here?"

"I was getting your uncle's team choice finalized and wanted to see my two favorite gakis." She said as she hugged him.

"So you came here for Natsume and Oji-san?" He asked. Everyone started laughing at the joke as Natsume and Minato crouched in the corner poking a stick at the ground with a storm cloud over their heads.

Anko was getting nervous, sure she was trained by one of Konoha's premier shinobi, but she was now sitting at the breakfast table inhabited by Konoha's four strongest shinobi with her boyfriend. She slowly ate as Kushina suddenly looked at her.

"So, Anko-san, how have you been? I usually see you with Ibiki or Kurenai." She then noticed that Naruto stopped laughing when she said Ibiki.

"You mean Scarface-san? His name is Ibiki?" He then blinked when everyone gave him an incredulous look. "What, is there something on my face?"

"Ibiki-taicho is strict, but he still lets Naruto call him that. Naruto even help scare that missing-nin that was caught the other week. Just walked in and a few minutes later the guy was singing like a songbird. He still won't tell us what he told the guy." Anko replied after she laughed at everyone's reaction.

"Sunset Genjutsu on tape, showed it to him for a couple of minutes and told him it would be repeated until he talked." Naruto replied.

As they all talked and laughed Minato looked at the clock and saw the time. "Naruto and Natsume, it's time to reveal that Sasuke isn't really Sasuke. It's time to tell everyone the truth. Please go and get Suki-san and meet me in the council room, Anko-san can come as well. This meeting also affects you Naruto, so don't do what Kakashi does and be late." He then uses the Hiraishin and disappears.

"Let's go then." Naruto says as he cleans his plate off and dries his hands.

Suki's house; Uchiha district…

Suki was up and walking around, mainly hoping that Naruto and Natsume would be the ones to get her and not an ANBU. The ANBU still believed that they were guarding 'Sasuke' Uchiha. If they knew that he was really a she, she would probably have been forced to be a breeding factory. She turned as three shushins appeared in her kitchen. She walked in to see Natsume scrounging through her fridge for a drink and Naruto and a purple-haired woman making out. "What the fuck are you doing?" She asked, realizing she was finally meeting the woman that Naruto had been seeing for a while now.

"We're here to get you for the meeting and these two are currently trying to see who can hold their breath longer." Natsume said as she took out a Red Bull. "If you`re ready then we can head out and get this meeting over with."

Suki nodded as the other two broke apart with Naruto smirking and Anko panting. She then noticed that Anko was staring her over.

"She looks just like Mikoto-sama, only younger." Anko said after a while. "I'm guessing that Sasuke was just an act so you could become a shinobi?" Suki nodded as Anko suddenly smirked. She grabbed Suki and brought her into another room as Naruto started looking for his Monster stash. "You have a crush on him huh?" Suki blushed but nodded. "Well, maybe you should tell him. At worst he says he doesn't care, at best he admits he has a crush on you. Just remember, since he has a bloodline and is the son of a Kage, that he will probably want to be surrounded by strong people. He might be mine now, but Kami knows what could happen now." Anko then smirked as she leaned down and hugged the girl. "Who knows, I might just share him with you." Anko chuckled as Suki's eyes widened before she had a small nosebleed.

Council Room…

Everyone was waiting for the four people that should have been there a minute ago, after another minute Minato was getting kinda nervous, when all of a sudden four shushins appeared in the middle of the room, with Suki in between a triangle made of Anko, Natsume, and Naruto. As everyone who didn't know the truth (read: civilian council and elders) about Suki gasped, Minato took a second to watch as Naruto's gourd on his side suddenly popped open with a black metal like sand pouring out around him. The iron sand formed chairs for the four to sit in, with Suki still protected by the three others.

"Who is she and where is Sasuke-sama?" An overweight merchant asked, as he stared lecherously at all three women. He suddenly felt a cold chill run up his back when he caught the gaze of Naruto, who had his gold dust out and swirling around the three others. The merchant then recognized Anko. "So you finally agreed that we should kill the snake-bitch, good." He was about to open his mouth again when he felt the outright murderous aura surrounding Naruto to increase, and the gold dust to start crackling as lightning chakra started to flow through it.

"Open your mouth again and I will seal it shut with a spike of gold dust. If I hear any of you insult Anko-chan one more time I will kill you." He then added his and Kurama's KI to drive the point through.

Tsume then suddenly spoke up. "So I guess that Uchiha Sasuke never truly existed after all. It was just a ghost so that she could become a shinobi and not a breeding factory, smart idea Minato-sama."

As the other clan heads agreed the merchants suddenly became emboldened. "We should send her to our strongest shinobi so that she can revive the Uchiha clan. If we don't then what is to stop Itachi from coming back and finishing the job?" He then looked up to see a spike made from gold dust above his head.

Naruto was furious, as was every single shinobi. Even Danzo was furious, sure he might have his ROOT forces still, but even then he reported to the Hokage and only took those who wanted to be a shadow. (Yeah Danzo is gray in this fic. I truly believe that Danzo is supposed to be the ultimate anti-hero, he only does things for the good of the village; even if it means killing the Hokage and putting himself in the seat, he still does it for the village.) "Hokage-sama, give me the order and it will be carried out." Danzo said, referring to the order to execute the pathetic waste of space. Naruto looked at Minato as well who just nodded to the two. The gold spike dropped and pierced the neck of the merchant while two ROOT ANBU appeared and cut his head off. Danzo nodded to Naruto, who nodded back and brought his gold dust back to surrounding him and the others.

"Naruto, the next bit involves you. Your father agreed to this just a week ago, if you became a genin here then you would be allowed to start a branch of your family here. Unfortunately, or fortunately, you will have to have more than one wife." He then saw as Naruto started to have the iron sand swirl around him as a merchant suddenly brought a knife out and rush him. The sand grabs the man and lifts him into the air.

"Satetsu no hitsugi. Satetsu no maiso" (Iron Sand Coffin, Iron Sand Burial) The iron sand then seemed to bleed as the merchant was crushed. "Anyone else want to attack me?"

Another merchant suddenly stood up, "What is the meaning of this outrage? If he is your son, then why does he not use your name? Besides, he can't be the son of a Kage, he's a demon." A few seconds after saying this, the merchant was suddenly lifted up by Suki and having a dull rusty kunai castrates him. (I usually threaten a couple people I know this way, only I use a spoon.) After the man bled out, everyone then saw that it was now official: they were fucked seven ways to Sunday. "Anyone else wanna insult my friend, because I swear I won't stop castrating you assholes." She then glared at all of them.

Minato just sighed, "Great, Kushina won another bet." He then dropped his head and muttered darkly.

After the civilians were safely escorted out, the rest of the council suddenly sighed. Now it was time to get to the important part of the meeting. "So who should be on whose team?"

"I believe that we should do the Ino-Shika-Cho team again this generation." Shikaku sighed out with Inoichi and Chouza agreeing with him.

"What about a tracking team of Kiba, Hinata, and Shino?" Shibi asked politely.

"What about your daughter and Suki Uchiha with Naruto?" Tsume asked.

Minato sat there and was looking over the grades of all the people. "I have decided that the Ino-Shika-Cho trio will be continued this generation. The tracking team idea is grand, but we also have to remember that Hinata was the fourth best kunoichi overall, so I'm thinking of having her be the apprentice of Kurenai, and placing Sakura in the team instead. As for my team: Sabaku no Naruto, Uchiha Suki, and Namikaze Natsume. The teams are as here: Team 1…. Team 7: Sabaku no Naruto, Uchiha Suki, and Namikaze Natsume under me, Team 8: Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba under Inuzuka Hana, Team 9 is still in circulation, Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji under Sarutobi Asuma, with Hyuuga Hinata apprenticed to Yuhi Kurenai. Are there any objections?" everyone shook their head in the negative.

As everyone heads out to get ready Minato sits there and wonders what is gonna happen when the village realizes that Sasuke never existed in the first place. He then hears screaming and looks outside as the multitude of Sasuke fangirls find out that they were following another girl the entire time. He then smirks as Naruto suddenly disappears with Suki and Anko.

Later that week at the Academy….

Naruto, Suki, and Natsume were waiting for Iruka, who was the only teacher they had at the moment. Mizuki was found in the Forest of Death dead due to spider bites. Naruto was actually the one to find the chunin, he had heard from a friend that the spiders were especially vicious in a rather spider-less area, a clear sign that something happened there.

Suki was sad that Naruto was taken. She then remembered hearing some stupid fangirls of his claiming that they would definitely be with the son of the Yondaime Kazekage, even if they had to share him. She sighed again, which caused Natsume to look over at her friend with a slight eye twitch.

"Sigh again Suki-chan and I will kill you." She said, her eye barely twitching.

"Nope, I will sigh if I want to." Suki replied not even caring that Natsume had water techniques that could negate her fire techniques.

Suki was now wearing Itachi's old ANBU uniform, minus the mask of course. Natsume was wearing an orange and black shirt with black ANBU pants over red shinobi sandals. Naruto, now that it was official he was staying in Konoha, had a light brown trench coat with the Suna symbol and the Konoha symbol on the back. He had a black shirt with silver flames around the bottom. His pants were like his cousins, his sandals were black. He also had a summoning tattoo on his left arm, but he refused to tell anyone what he could summon. His right arm had a storage seal; again he refused to tell anyone what it was. His gourd was by his side like always.

Iruka walked in and told everyone to shut up. Kiba asked where Mizuki was.

"Mizuki is currently lying on a table in the morgue. The idiot thought he could fight the giant spiders in Training Ground 44." Naruto replied shocking everyone. "Most ANBU avoid the area he was in; especially if they plan on moving quick. The place he was in is right next to a spider nest, a spider nest that not even the traitor Orochimaru, the super-pervert Jiraiya, and Tsunade-sama could get through and clear. Not even I would try, and I have the benefit of having damn near unlimited chakra." He said seriously. "That area is also labeled as S-ranked and is forbidden to anyone that doesn't have the Hokage's clearance." He added before Iruka cleared his throat.

"Now normally I would give some boring speech about how proud I am of you, but I decided that since I have finished my required time as a teacher I will tell you all a little truth." Iruka started to stand up straight. "Most of you will die, either on a mission or because of a traitor like Mizuki. Those who succeed will probably meet their end in a war, the best of you will probably survive and go on to lead the village and create your own legends. Some of you already have titles to live up to. Namikaze Natsume: the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Death, Sabaku no Naruto: Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, son of the Yondaime Kazekage, wielder of Jiton, and nephew of the Yondaime Hokage, and finally Uchiha Suki: Last 'Loyal' Uchiha, Princess of the Uchiha Clan, and future head of the Uchiha. Most of you clan heirs will eventually stop your career and take over your clans, only to be called back into action due to a threat to the village. There are even those of you who are orphans who were put in here with the backing of Danzo-san. Most of you will be erased from the public eye and placed back into NE. You will be the Hidden Leaf's last line of defense in open combat and first line of defense in subterfuge." Iruka finished his speech, causing the members of the class to look at the teacher in shock.

"What do you mean most of us will die?" A random kunoichi asked.

"Simple, due to civilian interference, most of our important classes were cut in exchange for more kid friendly lessons. The civilian council made it so that their kids could pass easier, but due to such high death amounts among genin we were instructed to count your written test scores as less than five percent of your actual score." Iruka explained.

"Iruka-sensei, what is NE?" Hinata asked.

Sai stood up from the back of the room and looked at Iruka, who nodded. "NE is the root of the great tree that is Konoha. We are a branch of ANBU Black Ops that specifically deals with domestic and foreign threats and missions that Konoha cannot be seen doing. We are, in essence, true face of shinobi. While you might get a C-rank mission to protect some guy from bandits with the potential to fight an A-ranked opponent, a NE shinobi will have an S-rank mission to infiltrate a village and steal an important document or sabotage the development of something. We all serve Danzo-sama, who informs Hokage-sama about all of his operatives and operations." Sai sat back down.

"They are all emotionless when on a mission and obey only the Hokage and myself." Danzo said as he walked in and pointed at Sai and two others. "Come." They got up and left.

Iruka then looked down at the paper in his hands. "So Team 1 is…." He went down the list with everyone paying close attention to their team. "Team 7: Namikaze Natsume, Uchiha Suki, and Sabaku no Naruto under Namikaze Minato, Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino under Inuzuka Hana, Team 9 is still active, Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru under Sarutobi Asuma. Hinata you are to be apprenticed by Yuhi Kurenai." Iruka finished while all the girls complained about not being with Naruto. Naruto was smirking, as was Suki and Natsume.

All of a sudden Kiba stood up. "Let's go team. My sister is outside the door waiting." When he and the other two stood up Hana walked in and winked at Iruka before telling Team 8 to follow her.

Asuma walked in and pointed at Team 10 before nodding at Naruto. Team 10 followed him and Ino complained about the smoke.

Kurenai walked in and picked up Hinata. She then nodded to Natsume and waved at Naruto.

All of a sudden a tri-pronged kunai landed on the wall of the room and Minato appeared with his signature Hiraishin. "Team 7 with me to the roof." The three nodded and shushined to the roof.

Kakashi was wondering why Minato wanted him up on the roof, he and Rin were about to visit Obito. (Yes Obito survived in this fic.) Kakashi sighed as he pulled out his Icha Icha. He was giggling like a schoolgirl when Minato and Team 7 appeared.

"Why is Ero-Cyclops here?" Natsume asked her father.

"Kakashi was once my student as well. We are all gonna go and visit another member of former Team 7. We are going to go and visit…"Minato started.

"Uncle Obito?" Suki finished quickly. She blushed when everyone looked at her. "What, you all think that I don't know that Uncle Obito survived the massacre?"

"Yeah. I honestly thought you didn't know." Minato said.

"Who the hell did you think taught me how to use my Sharingan? I mean Danzo has all those eyes in his arm and Shisui's eye in his head but he ain't an Uchiha." Suki replied, knowing that everyone important knew about the arm Danzo had, an arm that she and Obito actually gave him permission to use, so long as he didn't use it to further himself.

Minato just looked around. "What's next, is Naruto gonna tell me that Sasori of the Red Sand is in the village?"

"Well Oji-san…. He kinda is." Naruto said.

"How the hell did he get in?" Minato asked.

"Walked through the front gates." Sasori said as he appeared next to Naruto. "Had to bring the gaki a special present. I brought him my personal favorite puppet: one of my spare bodies." Sasori said as everyone looked at him in shock.

"You're a puppet?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, I turned myself into a puppet and with that my art will be eternal. I also have to do this." He walks up and kicks Kakashi's shin. "From the child of two people your father killed to the son of the killer." Sasori then walked off before disappearing into the crowd.

"Okay….. What's next? Is Onoki gonna show up offering a treaty for peace between us?" Minato then noticed a hawk with the Iwagakure symbol on it. "Oh fuck me. It's Tsunade's problem now." He then went and picked up Rin from the hospital after her shift and everyone headed out to Obito's house. After a few hours of talking they all said bye and headed off to do whatever they did. Natsume went home, Suki stayed with her uncle for a bit, Kakashi and Rin went home, Minato went to tell Tsunade that his group was guaranteed to be shinobi and to tighten security to stop anymore S-rank shinobi from just waltzing into the village, and Naruto went to Anko's.

At Anko's apartment….

Anko was waiting for Naruto when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao. They noticed that she looked like she was staying home and went to mention something when Hana got Naruto's scent heading their way. She pushed the others away and winked at Anko. When the three were safely out of the way Hana smirked and pulled out a camera. As she was about to sneak up the stairs and take a picture the camera was grabbed by a snake and taken to Anko. "Nice try Hana-chan." Anko shouted to her friend. When she got back to her apartment Naruto was inside waiting for her. "Oh, Naru-kun, what would my friends think to see such a young man sitting in my apartment?"

"Probably wonder why you don't share." Naruto replied smirking. He then stood up and hugged her. He then whispered in her ear. "I will be the one to ensure that you enjoy yourself." Anko blushed before she smirked. She hugged Naruto even closer and slowly started to grind on him. She started to moan in his ear. Just as the event was about to get even heavier a knock sounded out on her door. Ibiki suddenly shouted that he needed her help. When he opened the door he saw Anko and Naruto holding each other; he suddenly smirked and started to close the door before he was suddenly wrapped up by wire and snakes. Anko was staring at him and Naruto was looking at him carefully, "Scarface-san, you will never mention this as long as you and I are both alive." Naruto and Anko then looked at each other and busted out laughing. They release Ibiki and he glares at the two.

"Sorry Anko but I really need your help, the guy we caught, Kabuto, turns out he is a spy for HIM." Ibiki said, causing Naruto and Anko to growl. As they go to leave Ibiki looks at Naruto. "So you're gonna help again?" Naruto nodded and Ibiki grinned. _'Nothing like having the gaki help out, not many want to mess with the kid who is practically royalty. Plus that damn bag that always appears when he goes to interrogate someone freaks me the fuck out.' _(If by any chance you get this, then you know who I am and what I will do to you if you reveal I used it.)

**AND THAT IS IT! This chapter is more to set the stage for later chapters. This story will also be updated at a rather sedated rate due to my other story requiring some more focus. If you have someone you want Naruto to get with let me know, the only people who won't be replaced are Anko and Suki. Mei and the OC can be replaced, just let me know before chapter 4.**

**As always flames will be used to burn Justin Beiber fans.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back. This is the third chapter to my story.**

**For anyone who has a problem with my characters, quit fucking reading if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: *I walk out of a room filled with lawyers.* No people, I still do not own Naruto.**

**Naruto of the Gold Dust**

**Chapter 3: Missions and Kiri**

_Previously…._

"_Sorry Anko but I really need your help, the guy we caught, Kabuto, turns out he is a spy for HIM." Ibiki said, causing Naruto and Anko to growl. As they go to leave Ibiki looks at Naruto. "So you're gonna help again?" Naruto nodded and Ibiki grinned. 'Nothing like having the gaki help out, not many want to mess with the kid who is practically royalty. Plus that damn bag that always appears when he goes to interrogate someone freaks me the fuck out.' (If by any chance you get this, then you know who I am and what I will do to you if you reveal I used it.) _

_And now…._

Naruto was staring at the remains of Kabuto. The guy was pretty much a pussy once the bag just _vibrated _into the room and was quickly singing like a bird about everything that Orochimaru was planning. Anko then decided that since he knew so much that killing him would probably be the smartest option at the moment. Ibiki agreed and Naruto walked in and decided to test out the Sasori puppet he now had. It was funny that Kabuto had admitted to being a spy for Sasori before Orochimaru removed the jutsu that Sasori had used and started spying for him. Naruto would have killed him on principle of betraying his family and working for the damn pedophile. Ah, now he just had to meet up with his uncle after he gets some much needed sleep. As he walked out he looked at the clock and noticed that he only had a couple hours before he had to get with his team. _'Fuck it, I ain't getting any sleep. Well, when sleep deprivation is clear use what you know to set up a rhythm that involves copious amounts of coffee with kick.' _Naruto walked to a café that a friend of his had set up a year ago. The guy, one Yuurei Onimudo, had a coffee that could wake up a dead guy. It was straight black coffee with ground up ghost chili peppers in it. (I actually have a friend who made this and I had the first drink, damn that woke me up.) After spending an hour hanging out with Yuurei and getting his ass grilled by the café owner Naruto started walking towards the Uchiha district to pick up his friend and to see what kind of trouble he could get into on the way. As he was heading there he noticed three people that did not look like they were members of Konoha's shinobi forces heading towards the Hokage tower.

One was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and wearing dark blue lipstick.

The other was a middle-aged man with blue hair in a moused-up style and an eye-patch covering his right eye. He was wearing a grey suit with a green haori over it.

The final person had short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also had pointed shark-like teeth. He was wearing square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he was wearing his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

Naruto followed the three from the rooftops when he noticed that the man with the eye-patch stopped and hopped up to the roof where he was. "Hey, watch it." He shouted to the man, who seemingly did not hear him. "Back off man, before I show you just who you're messing with." At this point Naruto had released the Gold Dust he had sealed in the sleeves of his trench-coat. The guy he was fighting suddenly seemed apprehensive about fighting once he saw the Gold Dust swirling around his opponent.

Ao looked at the seemingly young shinobi he was standing off against when he noticed the Mei and Chōjūrō appeared beside him. He then smirked at his opponent, thinking that his opponent would be fearful of the number advantage against him. He lost the smirk when his opponent just grinned.

"So you think that these numbers bother me? I fought more than this _before _I was a genin. Now who are you three and why should I not signal the numerous ANBU that seem to follow me?" Naruto shouted out as he released even more Gold Dust, now enough for a small mist of it to surround him.

The woman walked forward and showed that she meant no harm. "I am Mei Terumi, the boy next to me with glasses on is Chōjūrō, and the man with the eye-patch is Ao. We are here to ask for help in the civil war in Kiri." Mei quickly got out and noticed that Naruto was staring at her in a way she had never seen before, a look of complete disinterest. She was so used to men ogling her that she was almost insulted with his disinterested look. _'I swear that I will make you want me before the end of my stay here.'_

"Well Kurama says you ain't lying so I guess I can take you to see Hokage-sama. Course, they may not be what or who you're expecting." He said after a while. He then glared at the older male. "The Hyuuga clan might wonder how you got that eye though." When Ao looked surprised Naruto just pointed to the seal on his stomach. "The Kyuubi is my version of an advanced sensor. He recognized the chakra signature of the eye behind your patch." Ao nodded as Naruto continued to lead them to the Hokage's office. "So, I don't mean to be rude but where is your ANBU escort?" at the three's confused looks Naruto sighs. "The two guards were too busy undressing you with their eyes to arrange escorts weren't they?" Mei nodded. "The damn morons, it's no wonder Sasori-oji was able to sneak in with no trouble." At the even more confused looks Naruto sighed again. "My name is Sabaku no Naruto, son of the Yondaime Kazekage and nephew to the Yondaime Hokage. I am also host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, as well as the Godson of Jiraiya Gamatatsu and the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju." He said the last part as they walked into the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-sama, three visitors from Kirigakure here to discuss some sort of business with you." Naruto announced as he bowed to the woman.

"I know, I was using Sarutobi-sensei's crystal ball to watch what you were up to when I saw the mist of gold dust on top of the building in the distance." She then turned to the three. "So why are you here and why did you need to see me with such urgency?" She folded her hands underneath her chin and stared the three down. When Mei turned and nodded towards Naruto, Tsunade just motioned for him to activate the privacy seals in the office. When he did he leaned against the wall and waited for the three to talk. "You three might as well talk, Naruto is a member of the council, and his opinion will help decide if what you might want to happen does. He will eventually hear everything and hearing it now could help in his decision making." Tsunade stated as the three started to fidget.

"Hokage-dono I wish to ask if you could send a team to help us fight against the reign of Yagura. We represent the bloodline users and we are in desperate need of some help." Mei stated.

"Not to be rude, but why do you need help to take out one person?" Naruto asked, his curiosity evident.

"Yagura is the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi. He is especially skilled in using his biju's powers as his own." Mei replied. "That is the reason we came here asking for help." Tsunade just looked at Naruto and he nodded.

"I'll send genin Team 7 to help you." Tsunade told the three.

"But a genin team would be useless…." Ao began when he felt a small touch of fear from the people that were now standing in front of Tsunade.

"Uchiha Suki, genin of Team 7: present."

"Namikaze Natsume, genin of Team 7: present."

"Sabaku no Naruto, genin of Team 7: present."

"Namikaze Minato, jounin sensei of Team 7: present."

"As you can see Ao-san, genin Team 7 was specially designed for incidents such as this. Namikaze Natsume was one of our top two Kunoichi as well as my and Jiraiya's personal student. Uchiha Suki, the last 'Loyal' Uchiha of the Leaf as well as a master of Genjutsu and Lightning style was our other top kunoichi. Sabaku no Naruto is our strongest genin, even stronger than a large number of our jounin when using the Kyuubi's chakra; he can control all nine tails and even do a full transformation as well as mastery over several techniques known only to those with Jiton. He is our demolitions specialist. Namikaze Minato is the gaki that everyone seems to fear for some reason, I personally think that without his precious Hiraishin he would never have even made it as Hokage." Tsunade finished to the surprise of the three Kiri ninja.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, you forgot us." Obito, Rin, and Kakashi said as they appeared in the room. Obito was wearing a set of old red armor. (Madara's armor.) Rin was wearing standard ANBU armor. Kakashi was dressed as he usually was. Kakashi and Ao locked eyes (eye?) and both nodded in respect for the covered eye look. Rin saw Mei and jealously grabbed Obito's arm. Obito noticed that Chōjūrō seemed to have the same problems he had when he was younger.

"So genin Team 7, as well as former Team 7 will be the ones to help you. How long before you have to leave?" Tsunade sighed as she filled out the S-ranked mission form.

"Two months. We will be heading back in two months. That way we will have had adequate time to see what the seven people helping us are capable of as well getting some much needed rest." Mei finished.

Minato looked at his team. "You heard her, in two months you three will be heading to war. Prepare to meet people who will kill you the instant they see you as a threat." He noticed that Naruto had a hard look in his eyes. "As such, instead of the usual D-rank missions we would normally be doing we will be training. Natsume, I will personally be training you to use the Hiraishin and Rasengan. Suki, I believe that Kakashi and Obito can help you with your techniques and fighting against strong opponents. Naruto, I arranged for you to be given Kenjutsu training with the new ANBU officers. Report to the ANBU headquarters in three days, training will last until a week before we leave. That last week we will be training with Mei, Ao, and Chōjūrō." The three nodded.

Two days later at ANBU headquarters….

Naruto walked into a room and noticed a bunch of fresh Anbu operatives standing around talking about random things. He walked over to a corner of the room and waited for the instructor by reading a new book he picked up the other day. Dos and Don'ts of Warfare: A Soldier's Bible by Suijin Taggala. He noticed that an ANBU with a cat mask was walking over to him. He noticed the long violet hair and recognized the ANBU as Yugao Uzuki. He nodded and put the book up and stood up before Cat walked to the front of the room and caught everyone's attention.

"I am Cat and I will be your instructor until further notice. As I hope many of you realized we have a genin here that will be learning along with us, he is not to be treated any differently than any of you. If he struggles than help him, if you need help and he is doing it great than ask him for help. Now since none of you have any questions, welcome to hell- I mean welcome to training."

Two months later, the final day of Training…..

Naruto stood side by side with the Anbu that he had learned with. He was now pretty good with the standard issued ANBU ninjato and the heavier katana. His personal weapon, and the weapon he excelled with, was a sword once used by a famous sword-smith named Muramasa. The blade was roughly in the shape of the cursed Kusanagi wielded by Orochimaru, except this blade had the soul of the wicked Muramasa in it. A quick purge with Kurama and the sword was willing to allow Naruto to use it without problems. The blade was black and the hilt was a dark red. Naruto had been issued an Anbu mask for the training and was be allowed to carry it at all times. To make sure that he was never mistaken for an Anbu by the villagers he had a mask that was pure black with the Kanji for nine on the top. He carried his sword in the same loop as his gourd; the gourd was also upgraded when his father sent him a new metal that had been ground up into dust. Naruto could now use what he called his kokutan suna (ebony sand). He had also become friends with a couple of new Anbu whose code-names were Neko, Kitsune, Tanuki, and Karasu. The five of them were also a synched fighting unit and the four would ask to be his ANBU guard whenever he had to make a diplomatic journey as clan head of the Sabaku clan in the Hidden Leaf. They all laughed when they finally walked out into the light for the first time since the training started. As Naruto waved goodbye to the four he noticed that something was going on at the Dango Shop. When he went to investigate he saw Team 8 and Team 9 about to get into a fight.

"Hey, just because you're older doesn't make you any better than us!" Sakura shouted at TenTen.

TenTen just stared at her before smirking. "Wanna bet girly; I am pretty sure that the best of your generation could barely even touch Neji."

Naruto walked up and grabbed Sakura's shoulder before smiling. "I'll take that bet. If he wins I will let you have one of my weapons. If I win, however, you and Neji must wear the green spandex for at least one month starting whenever Sakura here wants. Also you must partake in _**every**_ "youthful" enterprise the two come up with." TenTen noticed the sword at Naruto's side and grinned.

"You're on." TenTen smirked.

Neji walked out of the Dango Shop and noticed the crowd; he also caught the tail end of the bet. When he saw TenTen walking over to him he just knew that he was gonna be fighting against someone. "Who did you make a bet with this time?"

"Some red-head." TenTen replied.

"Oh, you mean the red-head that just so happens to be a clan head, the son of the Kazekage, the nephew of the Yondaime Hokage, the master of the Jiton, and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Neji asked when he saw the only smirking red-head in the crowd. "How do you expect me to win against someone who can just juggernaut their way through my Juken?" He stared at Naruto and then bowed his head. "I'm sorry Naruto-san about my teammate. I guess that Gai-sensei's teachings haven't fully sunk in yet. I will make sure that he knows and that he ensures she will be more 'youthful' in the future. Give my regards to Hinata-sama when you see her again." Neji said as TenTen just stood there frozen at what her teammate had just said. She then blushed when she remembered that she had just made a fool of herself in front of a good portion of the people in the crowd. As she slowly walked away she noticed a certain purple-haired snake summoner laughing at her as she walked up.

"Sorry, but you really should have done your homework of important people in the Leaf. What if he had been a foreign diplomat?" Anko asked the bun-haired girl before walking off with a stick of dango. "Hey Naru-kun, where have you been for the past two months?"

"Training with some Anbu. Becoming friends with a few Anbu. You know, the usual." Was his reply. As Anko just stared at her boyfriend she remembered that Yugao had mentioned something about Kenjutsu training that happened to have ended today.

As the two walked together another was watching Naruto. As the woman watched him walking away with the obviously older than him woman she began to wonder what he saw in her. She didn't like that the first time meeting him hadn't reduced him to tears that he couldn't have her, instead he was disinterested in her, acknowledging her as a woman with power and rank at best. She knew that, she wanted the young man to acknowledge that she was gorgeous, and he wouldn't he stare at her. _'Damnit, no wonder he didn't stare at me like most men. He is taken, but she must be older than him; what does he even see in her?' _Mei thought as she watched the young Sabaku walk away.

Anko was concerned about the woman with auburn hair following her and her boyfriend. "Naru-kun, do you know who is following us?"

"Yes I do Anko-chan. She is Mei Terumi, and also the client for the mission I have in a week. She was apparently under the impression that her looks would be enough to gather more support from me, but I refuse to acknowledge her looks so long as she has that vain personality. She must be trying to sway me into the list of men she has charmed into doing whatever she wanted." Naruto replied, not even taking his eyes off of Anko for a second. His girlfriend blushed from the experience and Naruto let a small triumphant smirk when he felt the killing intent aimed at Anko, only not from Mei. Three young men in their twenties were walking up to her and him.

"Move away from the whore kid, she is gonna be letting me and my friends have a go at her sweet little body even if we have to force her." The middle guy sneered. Naruto growled and let his kokutan suna swirl around him and Anko.

"Hey Shinji, the brat ain't moving away from our plaything. What should we do about him?" The guy on the right said. "Maybe he wants to watch us?"

Shinji just watched Naruto. "No, he wants to kill us. He can't though, because we're civilians and he is a shinobi. It's the same exact reason we decided to go and take this bitch and make her our plaything."

Naruto then started to chuckle before it became an outright laugh that sounded malicious. "You idiots really think that just because I'm a shinobi it means that I can't retaliate against you? I am a member of the Shinobi Council and as such anyone under my protection is treated as a member of my clan, including my girlfriend. So if you want to be accused of attacking a member of the Sabaku clan then allow me to send you to hell." The guys started to turn when Shinji finally remembered where he had seen Naruto before. With a quick utterance of "holy shit" the trio took off running.

Anko couldn't help but start laughing at the trio as they ran away from them. "I can't believe that they actually thought they would succeed." As the two continued on to Anko's apartment they took to the roofs to avoid any more incidents. When they got to her apartment they walked in and locked the door.

The next day…

As Naruto walked towards Training Ground 7 he noticed that he was being followed by a person in an Anbu uniform with a blank mask. As he waited for the person to catch up he noticed that the person had to be a kunoichi, and more than likely one that was completely loyal to Danzo. "Sabaku-sama. I was told to give this information to you. It is a file of every major event that happened during your training."

"Thank-you…." Naruto started.

"Reiko, Sabaku-sama." The kunoichi stated.

"Just Naruto please. Tell Danzo-san that I said thank you." He replied as he went over the file on his way to the training ground where his uncle and his team were. He noticed that they had found Mizuki's dead body. Suki had mastered her Sharingan and was currently learning how to use them to lay on multi-layer Genjutsu, and the other teams that had passed were the teams with the other clan heirs. He smiled when he noticed that his friends had all passed. He grimaced when he noticed that apparently Orochimaru was leading a new village called Otogakure. _'Damn you Orochimaru, I will make sure that the Shinigami is your final sight, with me as your slayer.'_ Naruto then continued on to the Training Grounds. When Naruto got there he noticed that Mei, Ao, and Chōjūrō were the only ones there at the moment. He carefully drew his chakra down to an unnoticeable level and waited for his team to show up.

Suki showed up at the training grounds where she was supposed to meet her team and the people she was supposed to protect. She scowled when she saw the woman. _'Damn hussy thinks that just because she looks good that every man should drool for her. I wouldn't doubt that she thinks Naruto-kun should be one of them as well.' _As Suki was plotting ways she could set Mei on fire Natsume and Minato were coming upon the training grounds. Suki waved to her friend and sensei as Naruto jumped down from the tree he was in.

Minato looked at his students and nodded at the trio from Kirigakure. "Alright the first thing we will do is tell the others a small amount about each other so that we know who we're dealing with. I'll start. My name is Namikaze Minato and I am the former Yondaime Hokage."

Natsume stood up. "My name is Namikaze Natsume and I am the daughter of the Aki Shi."

Suki just grunted, before "My name is Uchiha Suki and _I _am the future head of the Uchiha clan."

Naruto smirked. "My name is Sabaku no Naruto, and I am the son of the Kazekage, nephew of Minato-sensei, and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Ao looked slightly peeved before he sighed. "My name is Ao and I used to be a member of the Hunter-nin of Kiri's MIST."

Chōjūrō nervously grinned. "My name is Chōjūrō and I am a member of the next generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Mei vainly smiled. "I am Mei Terumi and I am the only user of the Boil and Lava release."

Minato then nodded at this. "The next thing on the list is obviously setting up a method of who covers who in combat. Natsume and Mei abilities complement each other and therefore will be a team. Suki, you and Chōjūrō would most likely work well together due to you having a large amount of ninjutsu and Genjutsu to help his Kenjutsu. Naruto, you and I will actually be the heavy hitters in the team. If you must use Kurama's chakra and wipe out our opponents, then be prepared for heavy resistance aimed directly at you. You're main role will be shown if and when Yagura shows up on the battle field. While normally I am against a Jinchuricki battle royal, this might be what is needed. Now let's practice working with each other in a variety of situations."

At the end of the week….

As Genin Team 7 and the entourage from Kiri wait on Naruto and Minato to show up Mei and Suki are impatiently waiting on the two. Mei due to her wanting to go home and Suki due to it being her first mission and her first journey outside Konoha; the two were tempted to burn of two sets of balls if the owners didn't hurry up.

Naruto appeared a few minutes later with a serious look on his face and his custom mask at his side. He looks around and notices that Minato is the only one not there. "Hm? Where is Oji-san?"

Natsume just looked at her cousin. "Tou-san and kaa-san were called into a short meeting with Baa-chan and Ero-sennin about the hebi-teme. Tou-san will be here in a couple of minutes though."

Naruto nodded to his cousin before sighing and pulling out a new book. The book was Positively Pessimistic by: Lawrence Blankenship. He had to admit that the book was slightly morbid, but the entire premise of expect the worst and therefore always be looking at a victory was kinda smart in this life. He looked up when Natsume and Suki came walking over and sat down on the bench nearby the tree he was sitting in. A few minutes' later Minato shows up only to have to dodge the multiple hands of kokutan suna that was sent after him. _'Damn, still too slow for battle.' _With a nod the group heads out for Water Country. After two days of traveling they make it to a dock and see three people waiting for them. Kisame Hoshigake, Zabuza Momochi, and Raiga Kurosuki. The team all waited to see which side they were on before Mei smiled and told them that the three were allies. As they all boarded the ship that would take them as close to the rebel base as possible the team began to get acquainted with the three new people that they were traveling with.

Kisame was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and was watching Suki and noticing the resemblance to Itachi. Zabuza was watching Natsume and Naruto sleeping against each other while reading a copy of Icha Icha. Raiga was talking to Mei and Minato about how Ukataka had joined Yagura all of a sudden and was actually patrolling the waters surrounding the area. Minato got a little worried before he learned that Ukataka did not have full control and would often let the Biju control him in the full possession.

As Naruto was sleeping he was also in his mindscape talking with Kurama about the possibility of being able to use one of his extra bloodlines. _'So Kurama, I think that Shakuton would be perfect for this battle field, either that or Bakuton.'_

'_**What about the Enton?'**_

'_No, it is in essence just an extremely powerful form of Katon that uses different flames, usually the flames of Amaterasu. How will I be able to use it again?'_

'_**Simple, I'll let you use Fox Fire. While not as dangerous as Amaterasu; it is even harder to get rid of and unlike the flames of Amaterasu it will do no damage to someone that you don't want it to. However due to this it is also a lot easier to escape from.' **_

'_Got it Kurama, I'll let you sleep while we get ready to disembark for the rebel base.'_

As Naruto woke up he noticed that Natsume was leaning on him sleeping and that he was being watched by Zabuza. "Hey no-brows. Do me a favor and tell Minato to come and get Natsume."

Zabuza growled at the no brows comment but went and got Minato who came and took Natsume to the room she was sharing with Mei and Suki.

Naruto was watching as the sun came up and noticed that it was blood red sky. "An omen of battle." He noticed Kisame and the cloak he was wearing. "Hey, Kisame-san."

"What gaki?" The blue fish-man said.

"So you're a member of Akatsuki? Who's your partner?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, I am a member. My partner is Itachi." Kisame answers truthfully. He knew that the kid in front of him was eventually going to be a target of the group, but if he helped get rid of Yagura and Ukataka then Kisame would happily rebel against the organization and help the kid. Samehada was agreeing with him and shed a few of scales and told Kisame to hand them to Naruto. "Oi gaki, Samehada wants me to give you something." He hands over six scales. "These are some of her scales and have a bit of her ability to absorb chakra. If you can connect them with a sword then that sword might also gain the ability to drain chakra as well. They can also be used for other purposes, but only Samehada knows what they are."

Naruto sealed the scales into a storage seal on his arm and told him thanks. He then saw the Suki had heard what Kisame had said about Itachi and she was trembling. He quickly walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to a secluded spot on the ship. "Hey, Suki, are you okay?"

"Naruto, that man works with Itachi-onii and he is also after you, it seems like every time I get close to someone that Itachi is the one to take them away. I'm just scared that when it comes time for them to chase after you that Itachi would be leading the charge. I know that I wish to find out why he did what he did, but not if your life is the price. Please, just if you ever have to fight Itachi then I beg that you do whatever you can do to kill him or stop him, just don't let him take you away from me." At this point Suki was crying into Naruto's chest. He was holding her close and rubbing her back soothingly. He let her cry until she was just shaking and slowly tilted her head back and stared into her eyes.

"Suki, I swore that I would help you catch your brother, so I will tell you this now. I will not die, I will not let Akatsuki catch me either." He claimed as he held the girl close to him as he watched the sun rise.

**And cut. Alright I guess this is as good a place to stop as it is. If you are wondering why Kisame isn't trying to capture Naruto right away; it is because Naruto is going to help him catch the Sanbi and Kisame is also more concerned about his home.**

**I have a challenge on my profile and I wanna know if anyone is willing to try it out.**

**Flames will be used to heat up my home.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vermiculus: Soon, I will have control. Then Kishimoto will fall and I will rule the Naruto world.**

**Umbra: um, Ver, you should probably not rant about your plans online.**

**Chorus: Yeah, instead post them on Facebook, which will cause untold amounts of chaos that I can use to assassinate the bane of all good music.**

**Umbra: um, Chor, you too? Why are you both crazy?**

**Vermiculus & Chorus: Your part of us too!**

**Umbra: Yeah. Anyway we are back with a fourth chapter in our surprisingly most liked story. Sorry about the wait but every time we started writing a certain review made us laugh and we never got anything done. A guest decided that he didn't like our summary and wrote a review about not liking the summary. That person was just one of a list of people who are upping our review count.**

**Chorus: We don't own Naruto; otherwise you would have seen a much more badass Naruto to begin with.**

**Naruto of the Gold Dust**

**Chapter 4: WAR Part 1: Arrival and Worldwide Threats.**

_Previously…_

"_Naruto, that man works with Itachi-onii and he is also after you, it seems like every time I get close to someone that Itachi is the one to take them away. I'm just scared that when it comes time for them to chase after you that Itachi would be leading the charge. I know that I wish to find out why he did what he did, but not if your life is the price. Please, just if you ever have to fight Itachi then I beg that you do whatever you can do to kill him or stop him, just don't let him take you away from me." At this point Suki was crying into Naruto's chest. He was holding her close and rubbing her back soothingly. He let her cry until she was just shaking and slowly tilted her head back and stared into her eyes. _

"_Suki, I swore that I would help you catch your brother, so I will tell you this now. I will not die; I will not let Akatsuki catch me either." He claimed as he held the girl close to him as he watched the sun rise._

Currently…

Naruto was watching as Suki slept. He had brought her to her room after she fell asleep in his arms. He remembered swearing that he would catch Itachi. His strength was nowhere near that level; hell he doubted that he could beat Kakashi. Now here he was about to go and fight in a fucking war. "I wonder kaa-san, what would you do if you saw me now? Two of your sons are Jinchuricki, one for Shukaku the other for Kurama. Would you be proud or would you be sad? I swear on my honor as a Sabaku that I will never let Gaara, Temari, or Kankuro ever feel like they are my enemies. No matter what I will ensure that I will be the one to bare their burdens. I just hope that I will be able to survive this." Naruto was looking out the window, wondering what was happening in Suna.

In Sunagakure…

Gaara was waking up just as the sun was beginning to rise. He looked at his night table next to his bed and saw that it was just about 6:17 a.m. and two pictures. One was of him, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki. The other was him, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, and their father.

He heard Shukaku yelling about letting him out from inside his seal, he laughed at the poor Tanuki, who just grumbled about annoying host ignoring them. As he walked down the stairs into the kitchen he noticed his father reading a scroll while drinking some coffee. "Gaara, you and your older siblings will be going to Konoha for the upcoming Chunin Exams. From what I gather your older brother Naruto will be participating as well."

Gaara nodded as he grabbed his mug. "What is our main objective?"

"Orochimaru approached me in an attempt to have me ally with him against Minato, we will be helping the Leaf to fight off the Oto shinobi." His father then smiles. "Your mother would be proud of you and your brothers and sister."

Back with Naruto…

Naruto was with the others as they were running towards the base of the rebellion. He looked ahead and noticed that there were people in the trees waiting for them, people carrying masks of those loyal to the Mizukage. He smirked as Minato nodded. Naruto started the handsigns for a wind style technique as Suki started the famous handsigns for the Uchiha signature technique. At the exact same time the two shouted out their individual abilities. "Futon: Daitoppa/Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The two techniques merged as Natsume also added a Katon: Goukakyuu into the mix. The three techniques barreled into the jounin and took out half of the supposedly elite members of the Mizukage's forces. The entourage from the rebel forces that were nearby saw the flames and headed in that general direction. Obito and Kakashi suddenly smirked before they both charged raiton chakra into their hands and formed a Chidori. The two charged forward at a small group of the men. Rin and Mei stayed back and threw kunai and shuriken at the other to push them into a group that was quickly surrounded by iron sand that had a sickly purple liquid falling from it. The iron sand suddenly formed spears and started to enclose on the jounin. One of them shouts out for help as he is skewered by one of the spears. A couple use Kawirami at the last second but quickly succumb to the poison covering the grains. "Satetsu Keshuu." He smirked and Kisame narrowed his eyes at a technique that he knew was a favorite of Sasori's. Kisame quickly started cutting through some of the shinobi who surrounded him with Samehada. Zabuza just smirked before swinging Kubikiriboucho and killing several shinobi. Raiga smirked before yelling out about giving them all funerals as he used the Kibas to cut through several shinobi. In the distance a man in an orange mask was watching as the group wiped out the small group he convinced to watch this path. He saw Suki using her Sharingan with the ease of a veteran and smirked. "Soon I will approach her and offer her the power to do whatever she wants, and then I will kill that damn thorn in my side. Itachi, I will kill you and that _pretender _if it is the last thing I ever do." The last thing seen from the inside of the mask was an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan before the man disappeared into the shadows.

Mei was watching as Naruto used his iron sand to its fullest potential, she was even more amazed when he started controlling his gold dust with his left arm. He quickly proved that he was ever as dangerous as the other members of the Sabaku clan that acquired the Jiton Kekkai Genkai. What made him even scarier was that she knew has was still holding back. As she watched she noticed something heading their way, something with six tails. "Everyone, pull back! It is Utakata!"

Everyone gasped as they saw the giant slug head in their direction. Kurama yelled from inside Naruto that Saiken was acting weird. _**'He is not acting like himself!'**_ Naruto, upon hearing this, suddenly gathered as much chakra in his gold dust as possible and sent a tidal wave of gold dust against the Rokubi. He smirked when the slug got on dry land and slowed down exponentially. Everyone then noticed that the slug was covered in a covering of gold dust. Naruto suddenly crashed down onto all fours as he started to be covered in Kurama's chakra. "Not on your life will I allow you to get any closer. **Now we shall see who is truly the strongest here." **Naruto suddenly sprouted the sixth tail as a skeletal armor reminiscent of a fox covered the Jinchuricki. Naruto smirked as he suddenly appeared in front of the slug and used a chakra covered arm to slam the slug into the tree line in the distance. The hit shook the surrounding area as everyone watched in terror as both of the Jinchuricki let out a roar before clashing against each other repeatedly.

Suki was watching as Naruto fought against the fully transformed Rokubi and was actually winning. She then noticed that the slug was gathering chakra at a point in front of its mouth. "Um, why would a Biju focus chakra in front of its mouth?"

Minato suddenly yelled out to Naruto that the slug was going to use a Bijudama. Naruto pulled back and focused a large concentration of chakra in front of him using the six tails he had out to help contain it. As the chakra started to appear in front of both of them Naruto suddenly sprouted a seventh tail as he slowly powered up his Imari to match the Bijudama about to be fired in his general direction. He started to compress the orb and everyone watched in awe as he swallowed the compressed orb before his throat and cheeks started swelling. Smoke was released from his mouth as he slowly opened it and fired the large concentration of Chakra at the still forming Bijudama, causing it to blow up in the Rokubi's face, sending it flying backwards. When the smoke cleared everyone saw Utakata standing there holding his head in pain. He looked up and Suki, Obito, and Kakashi saw that his chakra was struggling as though in a genjutsu. Naruto suddenly appeared next to him and knocked him down before focusing Kurama's chakra into his palm and slamming it onto Utakata's forehead.

Utakata's Mindscape…

Naruto appeared in what he believed to be the mindscape of the Jinchuricki he was just fighting and noticed that the moon in the mindscape was oddly Sharingan shaped. He looked behind him and saw Kurama growling at the moon. _**'Naruto that moon means that an Uchiha is the one controlling him, and a strong one at that.' **_Naruto walked forward and noticed that Saiken and Utakata were covered in chains before a man in a mask. The man turned around and noticed Naruto. "So, another Jinchuricki falls for the trap I placed. Perfect, and it's one of the three strongest. Give me the Kyuubi and I will let you and your comrades go."

"Go fuck yourself. I refuse to let a fallen Uchiha do whatever he wants. So Madara, prepare to die here."

The man hissed at the name before he glared at Naruto. "Do not refer to me by that _pretender's _name. I am not Madara, for I am superior to Madara. That thing should never have been chosen to lead the clan; a clan like ours should only be led by those who deserve such an honor. It is an honor that I will rectify when I use Suki to kill her older brother and the _pretender _and I take control of the whole world. Madara believes that capturing the Jinchuricki and keeping them away from me will save them, but I will just kill Madara and all those who serve the _pretender_." He then turned towards Kurama and was about to use his Sharingan when he was blinded by a large amount of gold dust in the air. He turned towards Naruto only to see that Naruto was right next to him slamming his fist into his stomach with a growl. He looked up and noticed that Naruto had black rings around his eyes, a sure sign that he was fully using the bloodline granted to him by his father's clan.

"Never talk about Suki like she is your property, she is a person and I will kill you if you ever lay one of your dirty hands on her." Naruto was suddenly sent flying as the man punched him and sent him flying.

"So, the Sabaku clan heir has a thing for the Uchiha clan heiress? That will make it so much easier to manipulate her into helping me kill the only person that can contest my leading the Uchiha clan. All I have to do is tell her that her brother is out to kill you and she'll want to do anything to gather the power to kill him to protect you. I will then use her hate to kill you by showing her a genjutsu of you helping Itachi kill her family. It will be flawless." The man said as he started to disappear. "I will reappear when she needs me." The man disappeared completely and the chains holding Utakata and Saiken down were released. Naruto rushed over to the man and was suddenly pushed out of Utakata's mind.

Outside…

Everyone was watching as Naruto stood in front of Utakata and was apparently fighting if the slight muscle twitches that sporadically happened before he was sent flying back from an attack by a man in a blue mask. "So Utakata failed and my lord lost another one, oh well. I will make sure that you can't use the Rokubi anyway." The man quickly turns and snaps his fingers, killing Utakata by bisecting him with an unseen attack. "I will now take my leave, later losers." The man suddenly disappears into what looks like a sickly purple mist.

"Well, that was a major fuck-up." Everyone said at the same time.

**And that is a wrap. As for whom the masked men are? They are the ones who will ultimately be in major confrontations for a while. The main focus of this chapter was to reveal a little bit more of Naruto's skills, and get him introduced to Mei. Now as for the fourth and final member of the harem. The choices are:**

**Konan**

**Koyuki**

**Natsume (I saw her name show up more than once)**

**Fu**

**Any of these four. By June 1 is when I will accept votes, after that I am starting the next chapter of this and will reveal the winner. Also give me a logical reason if you want one of them replaced by someone else.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus: WE'RE OUT!**


End file.
